Memory of a Raven
by klrob
Summary: Raven Robin angst. One-shot. R&R!


Memory of a Raven

Robin collapsed to the ground, and Slade came at him. Before he had a chance to react, he felt Slade kick him hard in the head. All he could see was black…

"Wake up."

"Wake _up."_ The voice was more demanding, and Robin slowly opened his eyes. He grimaced from his pounding head. He opened his eyes to a woman. No, it was Raven. She was in a delicate white dress and cloak, like when she was turned into a child.

"You're up." Robin looked at her with a questioning look and cocked his head.

"Get up." It was the same demanding tone she had used before, so he didn't hesitate to do what she said. It was a painful process, but he wasn't afraid of a stupid head injury. Raven was a different story.

He looked around him, and saw white. Pure white. Like how he imagined death to be. The only color was his uniform and Raven's hair and eyes.

"Where are we?"

Raven stared at him before responding, "Wherever you want us to be."

This confused Robin. Raven was always so blunt, but her answer had a wide variety of meanings.

"Are we in my head or something?"

"Do you want us to be in your head?"

"Will you start answering the questions directly?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. Her eyes were wide and innocent and something was different about her…she was…smiling? It was a soft and gentle one, but definitely a smile.

"C'mon. You need to leave."

"What?" Raven lightly giggled and began jogging away. Robin couldn't let her. Even if she wasn't making much sense, she seemed to be the thing that made the most sense. She looked beautiful, running like she was.

Her hair and cloak were flying behind her. She looked like one of those models you see with their hair blowing everywhere. "Raven!"

She turned to glance behind her and giggled again. Robin stopped for a second to catch his breath, and looked back up. She was gone. He turned to face every direction, but couldn't find a trace of her.

"Wat'cha looking for?" Robin turned around sharply and saw Raven leaning against a door. She was cockily smirking at him and appeared laid back; relaxed.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I don't know." Robin groaned. "What's with the door? That wasn't here a couple seconds ago, was it?"

"No. You need to leave."

"Not this again. I am not leaving without any answers. Where the hell are we, Raven?!"

"Were you listening before? We're wherever you want us to be."

"Dammit, Raven. Why do I need to leave?" She gave him a sad smile. "We're in a place you shouldn't be. You need to go back. Everyone needs you."

Robin stared at her again. "What?"

"Please don't make me beg, Richard. You need to leave." She sounded so sincere, so he began to walk towards her. His mind was so confused, but he wasn't sure what to do. Raven was always trustworthy, so he decided to follow her instruction. he walked through the doorway and hesitated.

"Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

Robin wanted to stay and ask her what she meant. He truly did. But something told him to keep going through the doorway. He didn't have enough time to ask her how she knew his real name when he was engulfed in a bright light,

Robin gasped.

Three of his friends turned towards him, shocked. Their friend was about to die when he began gasping for life. It was a few seconds before he spoke.

"Dammit, my head hurts…"

"Friend Robin!" Starfire rushed forward and gave Robin a big hug, but carefully. She knew he might seriously die if she gave him one of her normal hugs. She released him and smiled. Robin's eyes skimmed over his friends before frowning. "Where's Raven?"

This stopped his friends. Obviously a bad subject, but Robin pressed on. "Where is she?"

Cyborg was the first one to step up. "She's in…a better place."

"What?"

"Dude, Raven's dead." Beast Boy, never one to be blunt, solemnly said.

"Excuse me? What happened?"

Beast Boy began to tell the tale…

"I don't know the entire story, but I got there around the time se was killed. I had just finished off my little army of Slade robots. Raven had said she was going to help you with Slade, and I thought that would be the right thing to do for me as well. I had to be sneaky, so I turned into a fly and flew up towards the roof. I saw Raven over your body. You were unconscious, I'm guessing from a fight with Slade. Slade was supposed to be unconscious, from Raven attacking him. She started healing you, so she wasn't paying much attention to Slade.

"That…_bastard _had a knife. I didn't see it until it was plunged into Raven. No one saw it coming, and the knife went through her chest. She gasped and looked down towards it. Slade pulled it out and plunged it in again. And again. And again. Probably 8 times. It was horrible and a bloody fucking mess. Raven was gasping for breath and lying on the ground when Cyborg finally came up the stairs. Since he's not exactly the king of incognito, Slade heard him and escaped.

"I turned back human, and got to Cyborg. We noticed Raven was still breathing, but barely. Somehow, she had enough energy to crawl the few inches towards you, and she began _healing_ you, I don't know how, but she healed a bunch of your injuries. She finally collapsed with one final breath, her eyes staring what felt directly at me. We managed to get you back here, but Raven was long gone."

Robin couldn't breath, Raven was dead. She tried saving his life instead of hers. How the hell could she do this?

"I want to see her body." The Titans were reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. Robin was taken in a wheelchair to the morgue where Raven's body was kept. The Boy Wonder slowly climbed out of the wheelchair and walked over. He pulled the white sheet away from her face and sucked in his breath. She looked so…peaceful… Before he knew it, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Raven, I'm so sorry."

Sooo…? This is one of my first angst stories. It came to me as I was reading these AMAZING angst stories and I was like, "Holy crap! I have a decent idea!" So, I wrote this. I wasn't sure if it's considered friendship or romance. I want this to be a one-shot, but I may make it a two-shot with some really good persuasion. R&R!

-yankeesgeek2.0


End file.
